


Appointment

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [101]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ray’s not going to be late for his appointment.<br/>Disclaimer:  Do I look like a Holstein to you…?  Wait, don’t answer that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 October 2012 FM_Alchemist Drabble Tree. I used the line, _“I’m Edward, Edward Elric.”_ for my prompt.

He could hardly wait to see her again. The prettiest woman in Rush Valley, and he’d managed to get her to be _his_ mechanic. Those blue eyes; her soft skin; the way she’d tie her coveralls around her waist to show off her body – oh, she was just gorgeous. And she always had a smile for everyone, and was so kind. 

Ray adjusted his collar, coughed softly into his hand to smell his breath. It seemed okay. He checked his reflection in a glass window, smoothing his hair back, but that stupid cowlick just fell down over his eyebrow again. With a sigh, he started walking toward her shop. As he reached the opening into the machine room, Ray plastered a smile on his face. “Miss Rockbell!” he called, “I’m here for my appointment!” 

She glanced up from where she was at her patient’s chair, a blond guy stretched over it, the grill to his leg opened up for her inspection of its interior. A pair of magnifying glasses made her eyes look huge and strange when she blinked a couple of times. “Oh, Ray. You’re early, aren’t you?” Turning her head, Winry looked toward the wall, and the clock on it, pushing the goggles down to dangle at her throat like a strange necklace. 

The blond man stretched his flesh leg. “I can wait,” he said, “if you’ve got an appointment.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re going anywhere for a few days.” Winry slapped the grill closed, screwing it down. “And you know where everything is.” 

“I could order some dinner?” he offered. “Or would you rather go out? Or maybe,” leaning closer, he moved a strand of her hair out of the way to whisper in her ear. 

Ray all but vibrated at that improper touch, but it made Winry smile and her cheeks pink up. “Yeah,” she said, “that’d be nice.” Then she gave him a shove. “Get out of here. I have work to do.” 

Grinning, the blond got off the chair. “Hey,” he said, “you’re new, right? I’m Edward, Edward Elric.” He offered his hand to Ray. “Winry’s betrothed.”


End file.
